


I died and now I'm in the demon real, but wait turns out I'm not dead and fell in love with a Demon Lord.

by Hunibesweet



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunibesweet/pseuds/Hunibesweet
Summary: Mischief was your middle name while pranks were your game. You never backed down from a challenge, from any one.  Then you had one to many drinks with Lucifer himself. This is the fallout.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is BEE, this is my first fan fic.  
> I'm apologizing in advance for any spelling errors, grammar errors and ect. I am clearly not cut out for this, infact I'm more of an essay writer. I do hope you enjoy!  
> There should be longer chapter updates every Wednesday.

When you first arrived, you thought it was some sort of joke, or a really bad porn plot. Nine men towered before you in a court-like room, watching you every movement not unlike a predator it’s prey.

“I gotta be dreaming ……” you muttered quietly, taking a few steps back. 

The man in the middle with deep red locks and golden eyes, stood up suddenly,” Welcome to Devildom (YN) .”

You shook your head in confusion. He was very handsome, in fact all of the men present were.

“Oh, pardon me, Feeling a bit shocked, are we? Well that’s understandable. You’ve only arrived after all. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in Devildom.

“What the fuck, how did you know my name? Where am I? Who are you? Is this a god damned prank?!.”

That took the redhead in surprise, “I assure you that this is no joke, (YN). I am Diavolo, future king of all Devildom and ruler of demons. It is fantastic to meet you.“

“So did I die or something, because this is starting to sound a lot like hell to me. Besides last I checked demons didn't exist.” you sarcastically drawled.

“No you didn’t die we invited you here.” An impossibly pale, ravened haired man cooly replied. As beautiful as he was, he gave off the aura of fierce intimidation ” So that you can be part of our school exchange program.”

Diavolo nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, this is the student council of the Royal Academy of Diavolo, or RAD for short. You were chosen with another human or our exchange program.”

“And if you still doubt us as demons, I’d be more than happy to give you a demonstration.” the raven haired man purred.

“Why are the pretty ones crazy,” you muttered aloud, ” I’d rather not, besides that's not the point, you can’t just pull me out of my home and expect me to go stay here. I already go to college, I don't need this highschool bull and I am not doing this. End. Of. Story.“

The raven haired man looked as if he was going to kill me then and there, but just staring me down with malice. I glared back, although I was put off by his ruby red eyes.

“Now, now Lucifer, we can't be too hard on (YN) . After all they do have a point. Unfortunately the choice has already been made so there is nothing to do about it.” He handed a small red item to a man with teal hair, and he handed it to me. “ Thank you Barbatos. That's a DDD, You can keep in contact with this.”

“Thanks for the new phone I guess.”

“My apologies Lord Diavolo, “ He turned to me, gaze unchanging ,and in a sickly sweet tone he spoke.” We're trying to strengthen relations between the Celestial, human and demon realms with this program. I'd also like to personally welcome you to both RAD and Devildom” 

“What kinda edgy name is Lucifer?’ You spit, still angrily, quietly challenging him. Back home, you were known for your rebellious streak. If you truly were in hell, or Devildom you were gonna make it miserable for everyone.

“With all this tension, I think we might have some fun here.” chirped a lovely man you later got to know as Asmodeus.


	2. Let's Dance to Joy Division.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a song to kinda preface each chapter. this chapter is "Let's Dance to Joy Division" by the Wombats

It had been three weeks since you first arrived in Devildom. Three weeks since you were taken from your plain, ordinary life as a college student, and the sad part was this was your last year in culinary before you looked at job prospects.

Then again this could be to your benefit. You could hone new skills here and learn from the food here, giving you new insight. Unfortunately this plan blew up too. The ingredients in Devildom were frighteningly strange. Newt chips? Princess Poison Apples? Melancholic Coffee?

Not only was it strange, half of it was poisonous to you. 

There was something even stranger than the food here, and it was the brothers.

You got along with most, Mammon was a greedy fuck but he was the Avatar of Greed. When you were alone with him, he softened up, he even offered to buy you things from home to comfort you.  
Leviathan was definitely an otaku…..borderline hermit. Although you had rarely hung out with the Avatar of Envy he enthusiastically gave you new manga and anime to pass the time. He only demanded to have his stuff returned.  
Satan was a renaissance man at heart. For Wrath being his creation, he did love to learn, he enjoyed sharing new books and taking you to see the fine arts. He also had a soft spot for kittens.  
Asmodeus was a whole different conundrum from the rest. He was touchy suddenly being the Avatar of Lust it made sense. He never took it too far keeping it solely to hugs, small kisses on your cheek, and occasionally makeover. While his actions were sweet, he did talk a lot about taking it further.  
Beelezebub was always interested in your schooling. In fact that’s all he wanted to know from you. What you could cook, how you cooked it, the ingredients and so on.Gluttony was too small of a word to describe his appetite, but to help you accustom yourself to your new dinners, he shared safer foods with you.  
You had not met Belphegor, he left as RAD’s exchange student to the human realm. All I wish I could say to him is good luck.  
As stated before you got along with most.

Lucifer was the exception, he was a bit of a dick. 

And that was putting it nicely.

He was bossy, rude, demanding, and worst of all held himself and anyone in his family up in unbelievable expectations. No, that wasn't the worst, that was an over exaggeration the LITERAL worst thing about him was that you had a crush. 

You. The 23 year old, college attending adult had a school girl crush on the most irritating, handsome man you've ever met, but that was not important. He also held you to those impossible expectations, lecturing and punishing you when you didn't reach them. You rubbed your dry hands, a reminder of the ungodly amount of items you had to hand wash in the House of Lamentation due to a C+.

But you had your little treats. 

He was quick to anger, and that's what made pushing his buttons so delightful. You started by finding out he was ticklish, and not so subtly told the other brothers during dinner one night. You hid every pen in the house to keep him from paperwork, nothing you did was harmful, just mischievous.

Mischief was your middle name after all, and that bit you in the ass.

You were in your room with Mammon and Levi on a Friday afternoon. They were arguing, once again, about money being owed.  
"So do you argue everywhere or is my presence need for this." 

"Mammon owes me 1500 grim," Levi huffed.

"Where did you get that number! " Mammon cried, "That's way more than I borrowed!"

"Interest." Levi deadpanned." I added interest, it might motivate you to pay me back for once."

The arguing grew in volume, fortunately when your DDD went off.

Thank the gods you can get out of this argument........

It was Lucifer. 

"Great, now I'[m in a worse pickle." You thought.

“Please come to my room immediately, we need to talk.”

“Hey guys don't destroy my room, I gotta get another lecture from Lucifer.” You said standing up.

“Again? “Mammon questioned. " Did you do this time?"

"I haven't done anything yet," You innocently smiled. "Never-mind I did put up a bunch of sticky notes all over his office, there's also the fact I switched his 'beloved coffee' to decaf..... I also did put an air-horn under his desk chair. You know nothing to serious."

"You did all of that in a week, how are you not dead. Even this scumbag would have been killed by Lucifer."Levi remarked, lightly punching his brother.

“I am not a scumbag, but seriously you gotta start being better. I don't think Lucifer is going to be as light with his punishments anymore.”

“I know Mammon, but I can't help myself. Its fucking hilarious. ” You snickered, "here's a bit of advice, life isn't worth living if cant have a little fun."

“The scumbag is right though, “ Levi snickered. "Who knew he actually had a brain?"

“Hey, they're my human and I gotta keep them safe. I'm their first anyways.” Mammon boasted. “It's not that I like them. And I'm not a scumbag ….how many times do i have to say this.”

“First to make a pact, I’m the second, you’re not that special.” Levi spatt, and with that the fight resumed and you left to find Lucifer’s room.


End file.
